Natalie
by Jessie Jess1694
Summary: Modern Cinderella take.


_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock moves agonizingly slow as I wait for this tortuous hour to conclude. Every part of my body aching to be free. My skin begs to be ripped from my bones so that no part of me is tarnished. I forcefully open my eyes as he tells me to every time I close them. My eyes lock with his. The eyes of the man who has taken my life from me. He smirks and whispers _dat a girl_ in his raspy drug induced voice. I try to look away but he snaps my head back in place forcefully. The sobs hidden in my throat threaten to escape but I force it down in fear of what happened the last time I didn't. _You better be grateful girl. It's a pleasure to be with me, no scratch that a fucking privilege._ I can tell he is almost finished with me because he is making his half strangling half moaning noises. Once he is done he leaves without another word and I am left with my thoughts. My body feels numb, which is ultimately better than the pain I used to feel afterwards. I retrieve my undergarments from the floor and begin to cry.

His name is Shamus Easton. He's about 6'0, in his mid forties and is slightly overweight. I was merely ten years old when he took me from my school park, just a child. He reminds me every day of that horrifying moment. How I kicked and screamed for help, but he was just too strong and overpowering. _You should have seen yourself. You weak pathetic girl. _I cringe every time I recall that moment, making me wish the neurological pathway which contains that memory lacerates from my brain and asphyxiates me. I am now sixteen.

xxx

I was sitting in the backyard while Shamus was drunk in the living room when I noticed a young boy peering in one of the holes in the fence. I quickly glanced at the house before moving to him. He seemed taken aback when he saw me and began to retreat.

"Wait, please don't go" I said in a hushed tone. "I just want to talk, what is your name?"

He looked unsure at first but decided better of himself. "Richard"

"Well my name is Natalie Roseday, I am very pleased to meet you." He smiled back.

"I know this is going to sound strange and very frightening but I want to tell you something." So there I began to tell him of my situation while keeping an eye on the house for Shamus. I told him if he doesn't believe me, he should search me up. We arranged to meet again tomorrow afternoon.

I couldn't wait to see him again. Having someone to talk to and the idea of finally being able to be escape was overwhelming. I walked back into the house and quickly my mood changed, for it was that time of the day again.

xxx

The next day I met with Richard. We talked for while, not trying to push our luck. He told me he is seventeen, has a younger brother, goes to McHillen Highschool and lives two blocks from me. The reason why he ended up here was that a friend of his dared him to teepee the house. Like he could ever get away with that, I thought. Shamus would have had his ass. I laughed nonetheless.

"I told my parents about you. They have called the police and will be here soon. They need a search warrant in order to come in." he said out of nowhere. I stared at him, amazed at how soon I can be disimprisoned from this life.

"That's very uplifting news. Thank you." I said trying to contain my excitement. He smiled and I couldn't help but think how handsome he looks, a far cry from Shamus. He was about to rely back but the sound of the backyard door slamming opening interrupted him.

"Bitch, who are you talking to!" hollered Shamus. I immediately looked over to Richard and mouthed him to go before preparing myself for Shamus's acrimony.

Shamus strides over and grabs my arm violently. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." He drags me over to the house, leaving dirt marks all over me. "Let me go you presumptuous prick." I try to wrestle my way out but this only gives him more pleasure at watching me struggle. He slaps me across the face and kicks me in the stomach. I groan in pain much to his delight. I can feel his smug face beaming over me. _Like that huh. _Having mustered enough energy, I instantly kick him in the balls causing him to crouch over in agony.

"You bitch!" he screams. Seeing an opportunity I bolt towards the door but he reaches out and pulls me down. He grabs the gun from his desk and places it at my temple.

"Ok, don't try anything or else I'll blow your fucking brains out." He drags me over to my room and hurls me in before locking the door.

I sit there for hours worrying about Richard. Is he safe? Did he get out in time? Sleep eventually takes me and I am out cold. Hours later I awake to the sounds of screaming and gun fire. My heart beats rapidly to the point where I thought it would tire itself out. The door suddenly slams open to reveal a couple of policeman. They alert me of their intentions and the arrest of Shamus Easton but all I could think about was my parents and Richard. I am finally free.

xxx

At the station, I was finally reunited with my parents and I officially met Richard Baxton. It was very overwhelming time for everyone. As I hugged Richard I felt safe and loved. Who knows he may be my future husband.


End file.
